Talk:Wunderwaffe DG-2
Possible bug? I noticed that kills with this weapon rarely give points, is this intentional or a bug? 02:25, 13 June 2009 WouldYouKindly Probably a glitch, or maybe it does so much damage that the developers didn't want to give out points for it. 20:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Rename? Should we rename this article to "Die Glocke 2" or at least DG-2. There were a ton of Wunderwaffe that the Germans made, such as the STG-44. 20:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : Nah, that's what it's called in-game, that's how it should stay so people don't get confused WouldYouKindly 21:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) that DG-2 looks like BAR :DG-2 doesn't mean Die Glocke 2. Str Devil53 14:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What does it mean then genius? And what was the first "DG" if not the Die Glocke? God, no body will drop this recently, and you stupid anons keep insulting us over it. Listen, just because something's probable, possible, or likely, DOESN'T MEAN IT'S TRUE UNTIL YOU HAVE PROOF. Shut up about it, until you give me some solid proof straight from Treyarch, saying "UH WE DONE MAKE BE NAMED THE DEE GLOKK 2", I'm going to just see it as probable, not true, and assume that THAT'S how you really talk, you mouth breather. 05:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) If this goes on long enough, I'm taking it to the war room. Time Machine? See the addition of the time machine concept under trivia? I don't think that really belongs there. Does anyone know if the Die Glocke 2 has theories of being real? If those kinds of rumors stopped at just "Die Glocke" and there isn't a real rumored Die Glocke 2, then that should be removed. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 02:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Accuracy Does anyone else feel like it has become less accurate since Shi No Numa. I find it a lot harder to hit something with. --CallOffYourOwnDuty 13:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) One at a Time? While playing in many 4-person Co-op games, me and my friends have noticed that only one person at a time can get the DG-2. If this is true, I think that it should be mentioned in the article that there is only one DG-2 in the Mystery Box. Automechtech1 05:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Put it in, if you've seen it yourself. 05:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Pack-a-punch OK, so I had a Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ one day, and one of my teammates threw a monkey bomb. There were AT LEAST 30 zombies around it, and before it detonated, I shot my Wunderwaffe at them, and I noticed that my PaP'd Wunderwaffe only killed 10...maybe all the Wunderwaffe does PaP'd is have increased ammo? :One, Sign your comments with 4 of these things: ~ Second, you probably counted wrong, it's confirmed to kill at least 20. 03:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) and the monkey bomb probably killed some off before the shot reached the horde--JoeHanSon 05:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) two Wunderwaffe DG-2 !!! me and friend have two Wunderwaffe it was on round 12 on Shi No Numa Ozzie 1 18:45, October 20, 2009 (UTC)